The Savior's Journey
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: Emma has been very quiet lately with everything that has been happening, The Savior is preparing for the final battle and some secrets are revealed and villains arise along the way. New Powers and skills, will everything be enough to defeat the evil queen or will the savior have to risk herself to save the world. Find Out in "The Savior's Journey".
1. The Savior's Sanctuary

Emma is in her room in the loft, Finally some peace and quiet she can do what she loves-. A phone goes off.

"Ugh" Emma did not want to be bothered, she was tired of everything, of being the savior, the daughter, hero, she just wanted to be Emma Swan for a while again.

"Sheriff Swan" Emma answer with a groan

"Miss Swan , its Mr. Gold I think you should meet me in the forest for a hike" Gold sounded like he was grinning through the phone with and sounded calm for once which was a shocker to Emma.

"Why do you want to have a hike with me, I don't even know where to find you" She really was looking to find a way out of this.

"I Left you a map at your door just go to the X" He was getting very annoying. 'Little Imp' emma thought

"OK fine meet you their , if this is a trick-"

"Believe me it's not, and it's a surprise for you I set up for you, per se something like a hideout for the Savior of the realms"

"Fine, I'll be there"

"Ok, oh one more thing, the location must be kept secret at all cost ,it will be a sanctuary and training place to harness your powers for you, only i myself and you shall know of its location once you get here it will be in your memory and wouldn't need the map anymore, I would suggest you burn it"

"Bye, Deary"

"Bye" Emma was lost for words, she grabbed her note book and car keys and was out the door in five minutes flat.

* * *

Emma arrived at the forest edge and looked around to see if anyone was looking and went in. Emma took out the map gave her and found where she was and headed toward the X. When she reached where the X should be she paused she thought she was lost until-

"Right here Deary" gold said scaring the crap out of Emma.

"God Gold, you really don't know how to not be scary for once, and how come you popped out of nowhere"

"Oh that , it's a barrier spell to cloak the Sanctuary from curious peoples eyes"

"Oh okay, lead the way" she shook her head getting the scare out of her and followed the Pawnshop keeper.

Emma walked through the barrier it shimmered and looked like flowing invisible water. When she finally saw it she was amazed and saw it was huge. There was a Clubhouse the size of the apartment which looked like an actual house which had a spiral staircase leading all the way up it. There was a stable with horses, an armory with practice dummies, an archery with targets, so many weapons you can think of, including special swords which were magical and had "Savior" written on them all. She was looking all around taking it in and was overwhelmed.

"It's kinda small isn't it" The Dark one said grinning from head to toe.

"You built this all" Emma asked wondering one thing

"Why" She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Because 'Emma' you are the savior you need a place to train and learn, plus I feel bad because I saw your childhood deary and you need to train for the final battle or how would I put this in your words 'Screwed'" This caused Emma to laugh and smile

She looked at him smiling "Thank You"

"No Problem, Princess Emma"

"I think you would like a tour"

"Sure" Emma agreed, but inside she was excited to see what was inside the house like treehouse

They went up the steps which was carved of the forests wood which looked beautiful. When they reached the door it had her name 'Emma' carved in it. Inside was beautiful it had loads of furniture, bedrooms, a kitchen, an office with a computer maps and globes and papers she has no idea what they are, a bathroom with plumbing and electricity, but what really struck a cord with Emma which she fell in love with instantly was a grand piano which was red colored like her jacket.

"How did you know I play" she looked at gold wounded

"Like I said deary I saw your childhood" He actually looked sad.

"The house has a security alarm and magic protection which wards off intruders" He spoke as she examined the piano with awe.

"Is there anymore question you would have, about anything if you do just call me, I will see myself out" He turns to leave and then-

"Oh, miss swan when you leave everything locks up itself, and when you come here you can turn the security on or off, which I don't think anyone would find this place" and then he was gone in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Emma went home to get a few things from the apartment to bring to the sanctuary. She went to her room and put most of her stuff in boxes which wasn't much, because she was used to moving a lot , but she wasn't moving into the Tree house just putting her private things there such as books, journals, old mementos from her past and lastly her childhood box, to keep from prying eyes such as her parents they would never find it. She got her two boxes and went down the stairs to her little VW yellow bug.

Emma was putting boxes in her trunk about to close it when-

"What's with the boxes Emma" her mother had impeccable timing with everything. She slammed the trunk quickly.

"Just some old things I am taking to a storage unit" she lied smoothly trying to convince Snow, But unknown to Emma Snow saw right through it but didn't want to press the issue.

Emma turned to her mother looking at her with a look of distain. "I am going to be gone until dinner time, I have stuff to take care of"

Mary-Margaret looked hurt and confused "What stuff do you have to take care of, I can help you if you li-

"No, I mean thank you I will be fine, if you want to talk to me I will have my cellphone" Emma said too quickly trying not to let anyone bother her or find out about the sanctuary.

"Ok, be home for dinner at 7:00" Snow smiled at Emma and walked into the apartment. 'Phew close one' Emma thought, she got in her bug and drove away toward the forest.

Meanwhile in the apartment-

Snow put her bags down on the counter and went toward the phone. If she knew Emma at all, she could tell when she was lying and immediately hiding something and she was going to find out.

RING-RING" Charming we may have a problem with Emma"

* * *

Emma drove her car all the way through the woods to the Sanctuary and parked in the parking space behind the Tree House. She got her boxes in went inside and unpacked her things. In about an hour the place looked like she had been living in it for days, Emma explored the grounds she went to the stables and saw there were three horses she named them Champion, Avaroth, and Richard. She didn't have to take care of the stalls and feed them because everything was taking care of by magic automatically. 'Wow Gold thought of everything' Emma thought while looking around the place, she went back inside the tree house and saw a box that she didn't put there. Emma went over to the box in big writing with a marker it said 'Photo's and Things' she opened it and almost cried there were photo's of her when she was growing up every year had a photo, she had not gotten a lot of photos being in the system, but these were collected through people who had them for her how gold got them she did not know and didn't care, there were other ones as well some of her with snow, david, henry, and all of them together. She placed them on shelves and tables all around the house decorating it like a true home. Emma thought of all the foster homes she went to to the torture she endured at the hands of sick people,'Foster Home' she scoffed at the name 'home' in the name, because never any of them were a home, but now she was home and she was not leaving.


	2. The Savior's Innocence

**Hello thank you for the responses. I Thought since Emma was hero she needed a place that was hers,Where she could escape.**

* * *

Emma fell asleep on the couch watching TV in the treehouse, something flashed into her head an image of Snow with tears in her eyes with a phone in her hand. She hears her father and mother talk

'**there is no sign of her snow I asked all over town, it's as if she vanished**'

'**I refuse to believe that she left just after finding us, and leave Henry behind**'

'**Plus she left her baby blanket which she never leaves behind she take that everywhere**'

'**She said she would be here and I will wait for her**'

"MOM" Emma shot up from the couch running to the door snatching her car keys. She ran down the stairs and fell which gave her a cut on her head, but she didn't care she kept going she got in her bug and floured it to the apartment. The bug zoomed through the forest and out on main street she didn't care if anyone saw her car come through the forest or not, She reached the apartment slamming her car door.

Mary-Margaret was lying down on the couch wait for Emma to return home, its 12:00 PM and Emma is still not back. She then hears a car door slam close and goes to the window as soon as she sees the yellow bug she is bolting down the stairs waking charming in the process and he follows her. When Mary-Margaret reaches outside she almost bumps into emma.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY, YOUR FATHER AND HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK" MM screams at her daughter worried and scolding at the same time. Charming comes up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down while at the same time trying not to be to angry at his daughter which snow was not having any of.

" NO NOTE,CAR GONE, YOU SKIPPED DINNER, AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL US AT ALL, YOU COULD HAVE DIED" Snow looked at her daughter and noticed she had a cut on her forehead which was bleeding and streaming down the side of her face and was covered in dirt and grass stains. Emma looked at her like she was about to be in tears and ashamed, but like always suppressed her feelings.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think that I left you all behind, because after everything I have been through I am not losing you again" Emma struck a chord with that and noted how they were curious that she knew what they thought happened.

Charming looked at his Daughter "We know that you wouldn't leave Emma, we were just worried" He tried to look reassuring and conflicted at the same time.

"Emma what happened, where were you" Snow finally getting to the burning question, she looked at Emma to see if she got a reaction, and she did Emma was hiding something again.

'Crap' Emma thought how was she going to get out of this one." Oh well it's actually a funny story, Archie thought he lost Pongo so I went looking for him and since the dog loves the forest so damn much I went to go look for him, later I got a call from Archie saying he found Pongo napping in his office" She tried so hard to cover it up so they wouldn't question her more ,They both gave her a look which said they weren't buying it but went with it anyway .

"Hey does it seem like the world is spinning to you guys" Emma was starting to see dark spots in her vision. She was loosing a lot of blood and now the pain of the fall was setting in, in a matter of two-seconds she was falling.

EMMA! Charming caught Emma just before she fell and then everything went black. Snow went over to Emma's side moving her hair out of the gash's way. "We should take her inside and lay her down" Charming hoisted her up and carried his little girl upstairs and put her on their bed. Snow ran to get the first aid kit from the bathroom she started cleaning the cut and put on bandage.

"I don't understand Charming how she could have gotten this, it looks as if she fell down stairs" Snow looked at the cut then to her husband, she stroked Emma face trying soothing her daughter for the first time since because if she was awake she wouldn't be allowed to. Snow and Charming spent as much time looking over their daughter and then fell asleep together.

* * *

Emma appeared in a dream world, it was dark and only showed one light and it was dimmed. "Hello, who is there, where am I" A cloaked figure came slowly into the light she only got the quickest glimpse of who . "I have been expecting you Savior, you are very wise something I did not expect" He smiled looking me up and down then to my eyes again. "We don't have much time child so listen and listen real good" then the scene went black.(*Giggle* will reveal what the cloaked figure said later).

"You have to go back now but not like this" he looked at her with sympathy as if he saw everything just like Gold did.

"There are connections and memories to be made, made of family, it will only last a week so enjoy them" He smiled at her and Emma smiled back.

"When you change it will be at midnight tonight, and when the week is up you will be an adult again"

"Goodbye Emma Good-luck" They picked up their hand but emma stopped them

"Wait will I remember being a child with my mom and dad when it's over"

"Yes, of course Emma" They smiled and nodded, Emma was happy she would get a childhood with her parents compared with the crap she had got.

They picked up their hand again and placed on Emma's head, it shimmered a bright red and they began to say something.

'**Savior, Savior, Where has your innocence gone find it, find it, everything will become clear, in the forest when the ones you love are near'**

* * *

When Snow woke up the next morning she felt someone had their head on her shoulder and an arm around her waist holding her in a teddy bear grip. She open one eye and saw golden locks of hair and what appeared to be a small child, she looked at the child face and then realized it was of her daughter who was smiling in her sleep dreaming peacefully. She was so happy she started to silently cry with joy and patted David on the shoulder and whispered 'Charming' he opened his eyes and saw the sight in front of him and smiled and looked shocked as well, Emma was so beautiful looked like a spitting image of snow when she was about her age. Emma obviously still wanted her mommy and by the looks of it she wasn't letting go he looked at snow and knew she was thinking exactly what he was. After two hours of just laying there with her little girl Mary-Margaret had to get up even though she didn't want to, she had to make breakfast because when the 10-year-old got up she would be starving considering she didn't eat dinner or lunch yesterday. Snow pointed to charming to get her Emma's baby blanket from the couch,He got up and got Emma's baby blanket and smiled, he put it next to Emma's side and snow was right soon enough Emma turned around and gripped her blanket freeing snow from her grip.

"I can't believe that actually worked" charming chuckled while joining snow in the kitchen to make coffee. "I remember when I was Mary-Margaret, I noticed not one time has she slept without her blanket especially on the couch" Snow laughed along with her husband, but noticed he was jealous that she spent more time with Emma.

Emma groaned and started turning around on the bed,Mary-Margaret turned hearing the noise from the bedroom. "Emma" she rushed over with Charming on her tail in Emma's direction. Snow watched Emma toss and turn on the bed and was talking in her sleep 'Savior' and 'Mommy and Daddy' which made snow and David's hearts fly just the sound of the words she found herself soothing her precious little girl and started humming a tune her mother used to hum to her when she was a little girl .In reality Emma was really regressing in her memories to fit her age unknown to snow and David.

Snow moved her hand all over Emma's head she brushed Emma's little curly blond hair back to get another look at the cut, she took off the bandage but was shocked to see that there was no trace of it anywhere as if it never happened at all. "Charming come look at this" David came over the other side of the bed and saw there was no cut, he took Emma's head in his hands and smoothed out the skin where the cut should be, there was no trace at all.

David looked to Snow in the eyes, Emma slowly moved on her side and hugged her blanket tighter, David couldn't believe it. Snow went to the phone immediately and called Mr. Gold to ask for help on how this happened.

"Hello Miss. Swan do you like your surprise" Gold answered she swore the man got right to his point in a conversation.

"What surprise?,this is Snow" Snow really wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Where's Emma ,Miss. Blanchard" Gold almost sounded annoyed but with a twinge of concern.

"Something happened, Emma fell down yesterday in the woods and cut her head coming home and passed out when she got here, we woke up this morning and she was a 10-year-old" Snow was fighting all emotions at once.

"I will be over" Soon enough he appeared in a dark smoke in their living room. Snow was surprised he even bothered coming, but didn't question it.

Gold went into the bedroom where Emma lied and sat on the edge, he put his hand on her head and closed his eyes it glowed and as soon as it happened it was over. He stood up and limped into the living room to talk to snow and charming.

"Why is she like that' Charming got right to, he loved it that he got his little girl but missed the other emma as well. He was happy this happened, but what scared him was the question

"Is this permeant" Snow reading her husband mind, but she had the same thoughts

"No not at all it will only last a week, as to who cast it I have no clue they are beyond even my reach, but what I can tell someone placed memories in Emma's head to give her the childhood she never had with the ones to take place this week with her parents" Snow and Charming were in tears remembering the years they lost.

"Someone wanted the Savior to feel love and open up so she would be at her full power, since she is the product of true love she can never have a true love of her own, the love she gets is the one of family and helping people all around the realms which is in turn her job actually, the person is only helping her be her full potential, plus they probably saw her actually childhood and past"

Snow and David were taking it all in, they could have something with their daughter after being robbed of 28 years. They would spend every minute of everyday this week with Emma, as a family doing thing they never could.

Interrupting their thoughts "However when this week is over she must train for the final battle I expect her to live in the sanctuary in the mean time, you can visit on only her birthday or if she actually wants to see you" Snow was wondering 'Why would Emma not want to see us'.

"What is this Sanctuary you speak of, where is it located" Rumple looked toward snow as she said this.

"The Sanctuary is a place I built for Miss. Swan, so she can train and harness her powers somewhere isolated, plus living courters which are meant to be a home for her, every possible thing the savior would need"

"How can she defeat Regina she is just a little girl"

"That's what I keep saying, she is the chosen one, the Savior, has a prophecy and everything which I do NOT recommend you read it will just kill you inside, she is the most powerful being in all the realms, she can even defeat me" He scoffed at that and looked toward the blonde.

"What exactly can she do" Snow was curious about what that would mean for Emma.

"Well lets see ,the savior can Run super fast like your little friend the werewolf, immense reflexes for fighting and climbing, jump really high, super strength, can tell when someone is lying, the most beautiful voice in all the realms, can shine, special magic,and oh yes the biggest one of all Fly"

Snow and David were lost for words they didn't expect any of that, she just figured out Rumplestilskin has been holding back on them. " She can Fly" she looked wide eyed and looked toward her daughter who was still sleeping

"Glad I could help the charming's, just make sure she has all the fun she can until she passes out"

"Trust me she will"Snow was grinning from ear to ear.

Rumplestilskin checked his watch "oh, look at the time, she is going to wake up soon I must be off" and before they could reply he disappeared in a puff of smoke. As soon as he left they heard a grown coming from the bedroom, they ran over Snow sat on her daughters side and whispered "Emma". They watched as Emma's eyes started to flutter and soon enough their little princess woke up.


	3. The Morning Laughter

Emma opened her eyes still clutching her blanket to her little body. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned really cutely, causing her parents to stare at her with awe. Emma looked sleepily around her, then she saw her mom and dad looking at her with wide eyes and big smiles. Snow watched as her little girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned which looked so cute.

"What's going on mommy" Emma asked innocently at her mother wanting to know why she was staring at her like that. Snow started crying happy tears that her daughter called her mommy, she had waited 28 years to hear that word spoken to her by her daughter and now she did.

"Nothing sweetheart you just looked so adorable. Are you Hungry" Snow asked grinning trying not to scare Emma. David watched with an awe at his little girl and her mother.

"YES!" Emma cheered getting up quickly to get something in her tummy, because Emma was hungry and when Emma is hungry she runs. Snow scooped Emma off the bed and brought her into the kitchen.

"Mommy wait I have to wash my hand first" Emma said to her mother making her stop walking, Snow didn't want to put her down but then she thought when she gets out of the bathroom I can pick her up again she is not going anywhere. Snow puts Emma down and watches as Emma skips off to the bathroom to wash her hands so she could eat her breakfast. David sits down at the table to read the paper like he normally does letting his wife have the fun for Now.

Emma bounds out of the bathroom running to the kitchen table; Charming stands up to meet his little girl. He stops her mid run toward the table.

"Let me see your hands" Charming demands in a fake adorable voice, which makes a giggle come from the little blonde haired girl. "They look clean enough princess" she goes to run to the table again, but charming stops her again. He picks up the princess so they are face to face.

"You forgot my good morning kiss princess" David exclaims to the little girl who puts her hands on his face then quickly pecks him on his cheek, he smiles teasingly to her. "That's all daddy gets" David asks joking with her, she cutely nods her head at him. "Yah. Yah. That's it kid tickle monster" David catches emma by surprise and starts tickling her which causes the little girl to squeal out, he puts her down on the ground and start chasing her around the apartment.

Snow heard the giggles and stops what she is doing she drops the mug in her hand which spatters on the counter top, and turns around to see her husband and daughter running around the loft giggling and trying to tickle each other, it was the most heart warming moment she swore she saw; she put her hand over her heart.

"I'm going to get you Emmy. You are no match for the tickle monster" he ran towards her chasing her around chairs and the couch. Emma was giggling the whole time trying not to get caught by her daddy.

"You can't catch me Papa"Emma said threw giggles still running. Charming stopped for a second to catch his breath he swore the kid ran so fast, he looked toward snow who smiled and nodded toward him, concocting a plan to get Emma through their expressions. Emma was still running around the living room, Charming chased her into the kitchen where his ally was waiting to strike.

Emma ran passed the kitchen when Snow leaped out of no where catching the princess off guard and picked her up in her arms swinging her playfully. Emma put her hand under chin to pout which was the most adorable thing.

"No far it was two against one" Emma pouted playfully still full of energy, still bouncing in snows arms.

"All fair in love and War. You princess need to eat" Snow said putting Emma on the ground who put her hand in a cross, just like the older Emma did. This brought a smile to Snow's face right away seeing the similarities that she should have known seeing Emma grow up over time, she guessed some things didn't change.

"But I was playing with Daddy and I'm not that hungry" Emma said trying to prove a point, just then Emma's stomach growled wanting food. Then Snow crossed her arms just like Emma did and looked at her with a 'listen to me because I am always right look'. Emma looked around the room for an excuse to come up with because she liked playing with her daddy very much.

"Wow they must have gotten a bull-dog downstairs" Emma tried to say as if it were true. Snow wasn't having any of it, Charming came over to Snow side as they looked at their little girl who still had a sense of humor.

"Nice try Emma" Snow said to her almost laughing at the excuse emma tried to pull to get out of eating to play. She picked up the little girl who was ashamed to show her face so she tucked it into snows neck; Snow realised Emma's disappointment so she purposed a deal with her.

"Emma how about after you finish eating your breakfast we go to the park and meet some of mommy and Daddies friends. Does that sound okay" Snow asked looking to charming who smiled and went to get emma a plate of eggs and juice. She looked towards Emma who picked up her head smiling at her.

"Really, we'll go see the park" Emma asked with a shine in her eyes.

"No Emma we'll go play at the park" Snow said to the little girl who was so happy she squealed which made Snow laugh.

Snow brought Emma over to the table to eat her breakfast, and sat her down in her normal seat.

"Deal" Snow held out the fork to Emma.

"Deal" Emma took the fork and started to try eating as fast as she could, the kid was really hungry; but Snow and David suspected that she was eating fast to go the park. Emma had trouble eating because she wasn't given a knife, plus she didn't know how to cut her food.

Snow watched as her daughter tried to eat her breakfast, which proved to be a difficult task for her. Emma put down her fork and gave up with a sigh. David saw what the problem was and went to the kitchen to get a knife. He passed it to Snow who took Emma's plate and started cutting everything into smaller pieces for Emma to eat. When she was done cutting she put the plate in front of Emma picked up Emma's fork scoped up pieces of Egg and put it toward Emma's mouth who ate it with ease as if she had done this before.

Emma was eating pretty fast, that she was getting some on herself snow tried getting it into her mouth but it still went on Emma.

"Emma honey slower bites" Snow tried to hasten her to slow down, Charming started snickering from across the table watching the funny skeptical.

"I see you think this is so funny Charming" Snow started laughing as well, they watched Emma eating away.

"Not just funny adorable, just look at her Snow" He pointed his hand at Emma who whining because snow stopped feeding her. Snow started giggling with her husband, Emma got defiant and picked up Snow's fork and ate on her own, which caused them to laugh even more.

* * *

"Are you done sweetheart" Snow asked Emma who put her fork down on the table. Emma stood up from the table all full and ready to go to the park.

"Are we going to the park soon Mommy"Emma asked hanging onto snows hand pulling her toward the door, which made snow and Charming to smile.

"Of course sweetheart we just have to get our coats on then we can go" Snow said picking up the dirty plate off the table and to the sink. David put on his coat really fast to go to the park with his family for the first time to enjoy it as much as he could while he could. Snow put on her coat quickly while watching an antsy emma jumping up and down waiting to go to the park to play.

"Come on Mommy I want to go to the park" Emma stomped her foot, tired of waiting. Snow and David eyed the little girl, they knew if they didn't leave now it would turn into a tantrum.

David walked over to Emma quickly. "Okay Princess who is ready to go out" he said taking Emma's little hand in his, to lead outside.

"I am Daddy" Emma cheered excited that she was finally going to go out clapping her hands. Snow smiled at them following them outside closing the apartment door behind her.

* * *

They walked down the block when Emma tugged on David pants, he leaned down to Emma's height. Emma reached her hands at him, signaling to him that she wanted up. Charming hoisted her up over his head onto his shoulders where she could see everything. Emma started giggling at the height, Snow watched the whole thing enjoying every minute.

They finally reached Main Street where they were receiving looks of confusion as they walked. The small family reached Granny's diner, David brought Emma down off his shoulders and into his arms. The walked into the door and everyone gasped at what they saw, a cute little Blonde girl in David and Snow's arms.

Red and Granny ran up to them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Is that who I think it is" Red asked waiting for the answer with grinning.

"Yes it is" Snow answered with a huge smile.

Red walked closer to Emma who was in David arms who now looked at her. Emma gave her the cutest charming smile ever.

"Hi Aunt Red" Emma smiled at her with innocence. Red melted to the little girls smile, she knew that Granny and Her would spoil her rotten.

Charming handed Emma to Red's arms who held the little girl very carefully, and placed her on one of the diner stools. Granny went behind the counter to asked Emma a question.

"Emma would you and your mommy like a hot Chocolate" Granny asked smiling at her. Snow stood behind Emma with her hands on her little girls shoulder while David sat next to Emma and ruby.

They both replied at the same time.

"As long as it has Cinnamon" Everyone laughed as they saw the similarities between them.

Mother like Daughter

* * *

In the back of the diner an old attorney smiled with a sinister look thinking of a plan to get back at the Charmings.

He would wish he killed him when he had the chance.

Then he walked out unnoticed by the happy Family.


End file.
